The Sun, The Moon, and The Truth
by Serenity Saviour
Summary: Korra learns just how important Asami is to her through the words of an Honest Spirit.
**Author note:** **Prompts: position: Earthbender: write a story including three characters (no more no less).** **Easy: tricycle** **Medium: Opal,** **Hard: quote: Three things cannot be hidden: The Sun, The Moon, The Truth- Budda. word count(977)**

 **It all happened quickly.** One minute it was just Asami and I, the next, we floated in an endless room with billions of little stars scattered about. I wasn't scared. Somehow, it felt familiar, as if I've been here before. I felt a little nagging in the back of my mind. I was forgetting something. But what was it? Someone patted my shoulder.

"Korra where are we? What happened?" Asami asked.

"I don't know, but it's okay, we're not in danger."

Suddenly, a beautiful spirit appeared in front of Asami. It adorned a flowing white dress embedded with opals. She shone so brightly, I squinted my eyes. I snatched dark cloth and tugged Asami back behind me.

"No worries, Avatar. I wish not to threaten you nor Asami," came the mysterious spirit.

"W-who are you?" asked Asami

"Hmm, why don't you ask Korra? She should know who I am. After all, she saved my village ".

Her words seemed familiar but still fogged in the back of my mind.

"Yes, it seems that you have lost your memory. Here, let me help you."

As she leans down, she kisses me on my forehead and all the memories of my past life rushed back. I saw the past avatars, their achievements, and their failures.

I see my predecessor, fighting in the northern Water Tribe as a big spirit creature fighting an entire Fire Nation fleet for her village.

"You're Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe!"

Yue chuckled, "I **was** the princess of the Northern Water Tribe. Alas, that was ages ago. For I am now the spirit of the moon."

So transfixed on the beautiful spirit before me, I forgot all about Asami. I turned my attention from the moon spirit to Asami, only to find her just as mesmerized, rendered still as if she were in a comatose state.

I walked to her.

"Asami, are you all right?" I asked, nudging her.

"H-hmm? Wow Korra, I knew being the avatar must be hard, but I didn't think it would be so..."

"Asami, what are you talking about?" I asked, looking towards Yue.

"I have shared your memories of the past avatars with Asami. She is vital in your life, Korra. With things changing, you will need her by your side more than ever. All of your past avatars have a destined partner, a partner who's bond is stronger than anyone else's. She will have the strength to pick you up when you fall short and will see things when you can't."

"I don't get it, how is it possible for you to share my past memories? Only the avatar should have the power to tap into those of the past."

"Three things cannot be hidden: The Sun, The Moon, and The Truth. These three things are responsible for keeping the world in balance. None can survive without the other."

"I don't get it."

"I think I understand what she means. Korra you are the Sun. You are the light that everyone looks to. You are an essential part of this world. Yue is the truth for she sees all good and evil, man and women. There is nothing is hidden from the eyes of truth."

"And Asami is the moon. The sun cannot exist without the moon. The moon reflects all that the sun is, and that is why every Avatar needs their moon. For when hard times befall them, and they can't see the way, the moon will become their light and their guide."

As I take in their words, I understood. All this time, Asami has dropped any and everything just to help me. Even when I was being a total jerk to her when we first met, and when her company was on the verge of bankrupt, she has constantly been by my side supporting me. I didn't realize how much I had taken advantage of her sacrifices.

"Asami I-."

"Sorry Avatar Korra but our time here is done, I must send you back to the physical world. Hopefully, you will keep my words in mind, and act on them. The time will come when only Asami can help mend your battle scars," Yue said.

In a blink of an eye, Asami and I were back at the cliff that overlooked the ocean on Air Temple Island. Everything was still the same as if we never left nor times passing. I slowly got up off the ground, extending my hand out to help Asami up.

"Oh my spirits Korra, I feel like I was hit in the head by a platypus-bear on a tricycle."

"Yeah, I feel it too."

We stood for what seemed like forever, in a heavy silence, letting the encounter with Yue settle in. Finally, I couldn't stand the awkwardness, breaking the silence.

"Asami, I am so sorry for everything. I should have appreciated you more instead of taking your help for granted, I-"

"It's okay Korra, I understand. I know you can't just go around giving everyone a pat on the back for helping."

"No Asami, you don't get it. You have a lot on your plate yet you continued to put it aside for my sake. I'm the Avatar it's my duty to save the world and bring balance no matter the cost. It shouldn't be the other way around. Look, I need you to know that I see the sacrifices you have made to help me, especially when I don't deserve such things from you, and I am truly grateful to have someone as amazing as you in my life."

"Well, if you are truly grateful, then how about you treat miss Amazing right here to a nice hot bowl of seaweed noodles? What do you say Avatar?"

"Hahaha, that is so funny Sami, just change this heartfelt conversation into food talk," I say, pouting.

Asami laughed.


End file.
